The present disclosure generally relates to a device for moving an infant patient. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an infant patient transfer device (sling) that can be used to support an infant patient during movement while including an integrated vapor barrier that can form a canopy around the infant to reduce evaporative cooling of the infant.
Presently, the standard practice used to transfer an infant patient out of an incubator or bed is for a nurse or other care physician to carefully slide a hand (or two) under the infant patient and manually lift the patient. When the nurse physically contacts the infant patient, the patient is often stimulated which, in high risk patients, can introduce unwanted stress to the infant patient. In addition, when a nurse lifts the infant patient, there is an increased risk of the nurse snagging one or more of the multiple lines connected to the patient (IV, EKG leads, ET tube, etc.). The possibility of snagging or disconnecting tubes connected to the infant patient can increase the risk to the infant patient during the lifting procedure.
In order to address these problems, a patient transfer device, such as shown in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0340770 was developed. When a patient is received within the infant patient transfer device, the patient is securely held in place for transport. Currently, there is a trend to delay clamping of the umbilical cord after the baby has been born. In such situations, the infant may be held within the patient transfer device for between one and ten minutes. While the infant is within the patient transfer device, there is no monitoring of the patient vital signs. Once the infant is transported to an infant warmer, patient bed or incubator, sensors are applied to the patient to begin monitoring vital signs.
When an infant is initially born, it has become common practice to place a plastic sheet or blanket around the infant to help the infant retain moisture and prevent evaporative cooling. Since the newborn has just left a fluid environment, the newborn's skin is saturated with fluid. Immediately after birth, the fluid within the newborn's skin begins to evaporate, which causes cooling of the infant. To prevent such cooling, the infant is often wrapped in a fluid impermeable plastic sheet. The plastic sheet typically contacts the skin of the infant, which can cause damage to the skin when the plastic sheet is removed.